Valientes y Cobardes
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: El primer paso es el que más cuesta, y es de valientes el hacerlo. Dime ¿qué eres tú? ¿Un valiente que deja sus miedos y prejuicios a un lado por aquello que quieres, o cobarde, que mira desde lejos cómo sus oportunidades vuelan en manos de otro, por temores irracionales y por nada que valga más que la felicidad? Craig POV ¿Style? ¿Kyman? Leve Creek


**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®ShinigamiStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Valientes y Cobardes_

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, cuando apagué el reloj despertador que taladraba sin piedad mi cabeza… me desperecé y dando exagerados bostezos, salí un momento al balcón y el frescor del día acabó por despertarme, todavía estaba un poco oscuro, pero por el este, tímidamente se asomaban los primeros rayos de sol.

Luego de una ducha y un café con leche con unos croissants de desayuno, estaba listo para comenzar mi rutina laboral que duraba de lunes a sábado. Después de despedirme de mi amor, al cual bese en su frente y observé dormir inocentemente (estirado) en la cama que compartíamos desde hacía ya más de cinco meses, salí de casa para caminar las dos cuadras hasta llegar a la parada de colectivos (autobús, bus urbano etc.) para ir a trabajar.

El recorrido hasta mi trabajo duraba casi 45 minutos y a veces más, dependiendo de las ganas del chofer… al no tener otro vehículo que no fuera mi vieja motocicleta, debía tomarme si o si al colectivo; que en términos económicos resultaba ser bastante rentable que tener que gastar en gasolina. Durante el viaje, siempre me gustaba llevar en mi celular mi música favorita para poder distraerme con algo, además de algún tipo de lectura, ¡ah! Infaltables mis chicles, ya que sin ellos, el viaje en colectivo sería una verdadera tortura, pues a veces el movimiento del coche llegaba a provocarme nauseas…

Estaba en la parada, esperando a que apareciera el coche. A mi lado comenzaban a aproximarse varias personas, que seguramente al igual que yo esperaban a alguno de los tres corredores de la línea "8". Todas esas personas, que como yo, empezaban su día laboral, tenían pintada en sus rostros la indiscutible mueca de resignación de tener que hacer lo mismo durante cinco o incluso todos los días de la semana… en ese momento me sentí orgulloso de ser parte "del motor que mueve al país" como solía decir mi padre.

Madres con niños que bostezaban exageradamente, aguardaban el colectivo para ir a la escuela, ancianos que comenzaban su rutina hospitalaria también lo hacían, y escuchaba como hablaban con otros, con esa facilidad de entablar conversaciones con extraños que siempre tienen y que tanto les envidiaba a veces… Clima, futbol, política y salud eran los temas más frecuentes en esas charlas, por lo que a veces me sentía un viejito más allí parado, escuchándoles atento.

A lo lejos, doblando la esquina de la cuadra, aparecía mi colectivo. Le hice la seña para detenerle y subí. Tras pagar el boleto, me senté en uno de los asientos vacios del fondo, pero cerca de una ventanilla, ya que me gustaba entreabrirla y que el aire se colara hasta mi rostro. Varias personas subieron también, y comenzó la marcha del vehículo que me llevaría hasta mi trabajo…

Desde hace casi un año que trabajo en la farmacia de mis tíos, de uno de los primos de mi padre, que al ver que yo estaba sin trabajo y él sin una persona que lo ayudara con un sector del local, vio en mi situación (de parentesco y disponibilidad) una oportunidad que favorecía a ambos. La farmacia estaba ubicada cerca de la zona céntrica y por lo tanto más rentable, su farmacia era una de las más prestigiosas, por su ubicación y la trayectoria. Yo no dudé al aceptar el trabajo, aunque eso haya significado tener que viajar 45 minutos todos los días, porque vivía en un barrio bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad.

Allí ya trabajaba desde mucho antes que yo, una muchacha: Bárbara, mayor que yo por un par de años y que tenia certificación como Asistente de Farmacéutico, mientras que yo lo único que tenia era… secundario y un curso de mecánica de motos (ah y tenia cortadera)… ella se encargaba de ser la mano derecha de mi tío ya que le ayudaba en la preparación de pomadas y sueros, que en el pequeño laboratorio de mi tío, producían para pedidos especiales, generalmente eran pomadas para fricción, pedidas por los clubes y deportistas, y los sueros para los ancianos, eran "formulas magistrales" como Bárbara les llamaba, y además con la venta de fármacos especiales.

Yo únicamente debía vender los medicamentos que me pedían por medio de las recetas médicas simples y medicina de venta libre; de los otros: los psicofármacos y drogas más fuertes, se encargaba mi tío, por su certificación como farmacéutico. También limpiaba, ordenaba y estaba para lo que surja. No me resultaba para nada pesado ese trabajo, pero aun así no lo veía como algo que quisiera hacer para toda la vida.

El recorrido en el colectivo era de lo más tedioso a veces, más que nada por el hecho de tener que oír las historias de los viejitos con los que a veces me topaba. Puse a todo volumen la música de mi teléfono y escuchaba por los auriculares las letras de mis cantantes favoritos, tratando de despegarme un poco de la dura realidad de llegar a la edad de ellos y tener que pelear todos los días contra todos los achaques propios de esa etapa.

Miré mi celular y todavía faltaba para que abra la farmacia, miré por la ventanilla del colectivo y aún tenía que cruzar como dos barrios hasta llegar al centro. Me puse a jugar con los jueguitos precargados de mi móvil, con tal de matar el tiempo y poder despabilarme. De tanto en tanto, miraba de reojo las caras de las personas en el colectivo, que empezaban el día tan pesadamente y añoraban la almohada al igual que yo. Los niños que estaban más despiertos que uno mismo, me sacaban una sonrisa por sus ocurrencias, por como zarandeaban a sus semidormidas madres, para que les prestasen atención y contesten a sus graciosas y repetitivas cuestiones. Una a una iba pasando las calles que llevan hasta el centro de la ciudad, al meollo del caos laboral, como suelo decirle.

Después de un largo rato, bajé en la parada que más cerca estaba de la farmacia de mi tío, caminé un poco y llegué por fin. El día estaba perfecto, ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, estas particularidades climatológicas no suelen darse en el verano de mi ciudad, que generalmente es tremendamente caluroso. En la farmacia ya estaba Bárbara a quien saludé, ella estaba ordenando las estanterías, colocando nuevos productos en ellas y yo me dispuse a abrir las persianas del lugar, para mostrar las vidrieras.

Una vez abierto el local, lentamente la gente comenzaba a llegarse por la farmacia… este vaivén de personas se iba a repetir durante todo el día, por suerte ya estaba acostumbrado a todo esto y a tener que ver las distintas caras de las personas que entraban al lugar; algunas más serias que otras, pero había también personas a las que siempre se les veía alegres, por mi parte, debía atenderles a todos con la más sincera sonrisa que tenía (o que me salía)…

Las horas marchaban a su ritmo, a veces sintiéndose más o menos lentas sobre todo al acercarse el mediodía, supongo que era por las ganas que tenía de irme a casa a toda costa. Bárbara y yo charlábamos en nuestros momentos libres de distintas cosas, ella estaba casada y tenía una linda niñita a la que más de una vez llevó a la farmacia cuando no podía dejarla en su casa. Aunque en un primer momento se sorprendió de la relación que yo mantenía con mi chico, termino aceptándolo de manera natural, ya que vio que sus prejuicios al igual que los de la gente, se desplomaban uno a uno al conocer a la persona… a decir verdad acabamos volviéndonos buenos amigos y colegas; y no había tema del que no pudiésemos charlar cómodamente.

El mediodía estaba próximo y los últimos clientes se asomaban presurosos, eran generalmente personas que estaban o que tenían algún pariente en el hospital y por lo tanto salían a comprar lo que necesitaban. Mi tío no había pasado por la farmacia en todo el día y aunque no hizo falta, nos llamó la atención. El reloj marcaba las 12:30 del mediodía, en media hora cerraríamos, por lo que nos pusimos a ordenar, limpiar y a controlar la caja. Fue un día provechoso… Bajé las persianas y tras cerrar todo, me despedí de Bárbara, a quien su marido e hija pasaron a recoger en su automóvil. Caminé hasta la parada de colectivos, ahora esperando al que me llevase hasta mi casa.

Un momento después, llegó por fin y tras pagar el boleto, pesadamente me senté en un asiento al final, casi al fondo, cerca del timbre para bajarse. Al ser hora pico la gente que salía de trabajar al igual que yo, también se agolpaba en las paradas, aguardando a los colectivos; rápidamente comenzó a llenarse el coche en el que yo estaba. Las caras de cansancio de esas personas que subían eran inconfundibles, algunos hasta seguían trabajando allí en el colectivo, hablando por teléfono, cerrando quien sabe que negocios…

En un cierto punto del recorrido, subió un chico, al parecer iría a un colegio secundario o a algún instituto ya que llevaba un uniforme, de camiseta blanca, con cuello y mangas cortas en tono bordó y el logo de la institución bordada en el pecho, traía puesto un pantalón negro y en su hombro colgaba una mochila. El chico rondaría los 17 o 18 años y debo decir que tenía un lindo rostro, de cabello rojizo claro, con unas casi imperceptibles pecas bajo unos hermosos ojos verdes. El muchacho se ubicó dos asientos delante de mí, pero se encontraba parado en el pasillo del vehículo, al igual que otras personas, puesto que ya no quedaban asientos vacios.

No le di mucha importancia y tomé mi celular, pero por momentos sentía su mirada clavada en mí, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia él, quien la esquivaba cada vez que yo lo hacía. Yo dejé lo que estaba haciendo con el celular, y me puse a observarle de tanto en tanto… él era algo flaquito y su piel blanca le daba aire de niño pequeño, sumado a sus pecas. En cierto momento, subió más adelante un grupo de tres chicos, que al parecer salían de alguna práctica deportiva ya que se les veía sudados y cargaban esos típicos bolsitos para el calzado y accesorios de deporte. Se acomodaron tras el joven de ojos verdes y pude ver como este se tensaba un poco y tímidamente giraba la cabeza para verles de soslayo. Los tres jóvenes tras de él, con las típicas bromas entre ellos, y en voz alta y cambiante entre grave y aguda, se insultaban y soltaban empujones y risas a cada uno. Lo típico de pubertos…

El joven estudiante al parecer se sentía incomodo con esos tres cerca suyo, ya que vi como se distendía un poco, cuando los tres chicos se bajaron en una parada, aunque pude notar como les miraba bajarse uno a uno del coche…

El colectivo siguió su marcha hasta llegar a una zona de la ciudad en donde estaban las más importantes empresas y casas comerciales. Otra tanda de gente se subió al colectivo y otra se bajó, pero el chico de ojos verdes no se movió de su lugar, agarrado de un tubo que pasaba transversalmente arriba de su cabeza, para ese propósito. Un joven que al parecer era de mi edad subió y se puso frente a la máquina para pagar su boleto, estaba bien vestido, informal, pero a la moda y tenía además un aire de galán que se notaba a la distancia, era guapo, no lo niego, pero no era algo que no haya visto nunca… el chico que estaba cerca de mí, se quedo viéndole acercarse hasta los lugares del fondo del coche, y pude ver como inspiraba despacio y profundo cuando el otro pasó tras de él.

Un fuerte olor a perfume de hombre (al parecer carísimo), me invadió y supuse que por eso era la reacción del chiquillo. El otro joven se puso cerca de mí y otra vez, el jovencito miraba disimuladamente al apuesto chico. Las demás personas que subieron también, se ubicaban en el fondo de igual manera. Una chica rubia, linda pero bastante exagerada, a la cual no noté subir, se lanzó a los brazos del "galán" diciéndole _–¿Por qué no me esperaste?-_con un puchero y pegándose a su cuerpo, el tipo, sólo le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. El muchachito de ojos verdes volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia la ventana del coche, con algo de resignación en su mirada, lo cual me hizo pensar muchas cosas…

Pasamos cuatro calles más o menos y el joven, con ahora un semblante caído, sólo miraba el panorama por la ventana, a decir verdad parecía que no veía nada o veía a la nada misma, estaba ido… me sentí un poco mal por su expresión tan apagada y quise hablarle, pero me lo tuve que reservar para mis adentros, porque al parecer es un pecado mortal el hablar con alguien desconocido en un colectivo, ya que nadie lo hace ni por asomo, jamás… la parejita, la del galán y la rubia, se bajó en las cercanías de un barrio acomodado. Pude notar que nuevamente el chico suspiraba pesadamente, pero también que se relajaba un poco más y volvía a tener una cierta luz en su mirada…

A mi celular le quedaba poca batería, así que no lo volví a tocar. Estábamos llegando a la zona de la Universidad y colegios privados y me lamenté por ello, ya que el vehículo se iba a copar de estudiantes… Extrañamente solo subieron alrededor de diez personas, por lo que agradecí en mi interior, supongo que fue porque ya era pasada la una de la tarde y por eso la poca gente saliendo de la universidad. La mayoría se ubicó adelante del coche, pero un chico, esta vez de unos 18 o 19 años, se ubicó justo al lado del de los ojos verdes. El chiquillo esta vez ni lo miró. El universitario, que tenía pinta de que recién estaría cursando el primer año, era un poco más alto que el chico de secundaria, tenia puesta una camiseta mangas largas color negra estampada con letras blancas y unos jeans grises, su cabello negro, algo revuelto, le daba un aire de rebeldía que me recordaba a mí mismo hace años. Pero sus ojos marrones claros, le daban ese toque de inocencia juvenil, que no se lo quitaba ni la más oscura ropa…

Ambos chicos miraban por la ventanilla del colectivo, cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos, observando a los lugares y personas que el colectivo iba dejando atrás durante su recorrido. De repente el chofer frenó tan bruscamente que ambos muchachos, en su posición, se chocaron entre sí, no fue a propósito, sino por acción de la fuerza de la frenada que pegó el coche debido una motocicleta que pasó delante de él. Esto tomó por sorpresa a ambos chicos, ya que se sonrojaron por tal sacudida y el mayor le pidió unas tímidas disculpas al de ojos verdes, quien las acepto con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza y un intento de sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos retomaron su posición de individualidad, dejando atrás lo ocurrido. Pero pude notar esta vez que el jovencito de los ojos verdes miraba de soslayo al muchacho de al lado, esta vez con un cierto brillo en sus ojos, el cual ya vi antes, y se me hacía inconfundible. Más me sorprendí, cuando vi que el joven universitario también miraba por el rabillo del ojo al jovencito… Pero ninguno de los dos abandonaba su postura de neutralidad e individualidad, "haciéndose" el de mirar al exterior del vehículo, pero alternando de vez en cuando miradas al que tenían al lado... yo solo observaba sonriente, ya que estaba de espectador frente a una especie de coqueteo silencioso… puede que me haya estado imaginando cosas, pero algo en las miradas de ambos los delataba, y me tenía en la duda de que si allí efectivamente había algo; o si era simplemente el "celestino" en mí, el que pretendía que esos dos comenzaran algo al bajar del colectivo.

Los dos permanecían inmutables, uno al lado del otro. Yo escuetamente les miraba, pero ahora con otros ojos, ya que sentía el deseo de que suceda algo entre ambos desconocidos, sería como presenciar el nacimiento de una estrella, sería como ver lo que me sucedió a mí con mi pareja, pero desde los ojos de un observador… Pero nada sucedía… ambos estaban absortos en sus mundos, cada uno con sus pensamientos… y esto comenzaba a fastidiarme, sin razón aparente, pero lo hacía.

Sé que es egoísta e incluso iluso el pensamiento que tenía en esos momentos; primero porque yo no era quién para siquiera pensar que porque hayan habido ciertas "señales" entre ellos, terminen siendo almas gemelas… y por otra parte me estaba olvidando del mundo en el que vivía, en donde una visión tan ilusa como la mía no tenía cabida, nada era tan utópico como el mundo que me estaba imaginando para esos dos, en donde bastaba el simple hecho de que coincidieran en esta vida, en un simple viaje de colectivo como para que de allí empezaran un amor de cuento de hadas… esta visión tan desesperadamente imposible sólo la comparten los artistas y poetas, y bastaba con echar un vistazo a sus infortunadas vidas amorosas para saber cómo es que la realidad les castigaba por tales pensamientos… Me sentí mal por ello.

El vehículo seguía su rumbo y como siempre, y no le importaba lo que pasaba en su interior (al igual que el chofer, diría yo…) Faltaba bastante para que yo llegue a casa, pero ya iba reconociendo a lo lejos a los distintos edificios que estaban cerca de mi barrio. Yo continuaba fijo en mi asiento, viendo de tanto en tanto a los dos muchachos, que seguían parados en su mismo lugar, bien cerca el uno del otro, pero alejados sin piedad por ese muro de silencio que los rodeaba. No había asientos desocupados por lo que no se molestaron en cambiarse de sitio, y por la cara de ambos, perecía que también les faltaba bastante para llegar a sus destinos.

Si bien había gente que se bajaba en distintos puntos del viaje, nuevos pasajeros eran recogidos por el colectivo, haciendo aleatorio el numero de rostros en el coche, pero los dos chicos simplemente permanecían allí, uno al lado del otro y a dos asientos delante de mí. El joven universitario daba de vez en cuando fuertes y profundos suspiros, mientras que el de ojos verdes, solo se limitaba a agachar la cabeza con ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo o simplemente imaginando cosas.

Se veían realmente inocentes y tiernos, yo deseaba saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos, y a decir verdad, esperaba que alguno de los dos se animara a algo más. Inesperadamente, en una parada cerca de una concurrida zona de casas bastante modestas, se subió un joven de más o menos la edad de los dos chicos en cuestión, estaba bien vestido, con una camiseta de cuello en V, color rosa y unos jeans negros. Su piel blanca contrastaba con su camisa y su cabello castaño claro algo largo, resaltaba unos grandes y lindos ojos color ceniza. Tras pagar su boleto, echó una mirada al fondo del vehículo y tras pensar un poco se ubicó del lado izquierdo del chico de ojos verdes, el del instituto, éste a su vez lo escaneó con la mirada disimuladamente cuando estuvo a su lado, quedaron entonces los tres chicos en fila, permaneciendo el más chico al medio.

Esto no me lo esperaba, en esa especie de "culebrón de telenovela" que armé en mi cabeza, ya que ahora tanto el de ojitos verdes, como el joven universitario, miraban de soslayo y muy disimuladamente al nuevo pasajero. Quien observaba más al lindo chico de camiseta rosa era el jovencito, ya que lo descubrí varias veces mirándolo y prestando suma atención a la mano y al brazo de este, con el cual se sostenía de uno de los asientos que tenía en frente, al parecer el chico estaría en una disciplina deportiva o apuntado al gimnasio, ya que se notaba su brazo bastante formado y su piel blanquecina, adornada de finísimo vello dorado que brillaba al sol y que dejaba ver unos modestos bíceps marcados en sus brazos, que tensaban un poco la tela rosa, mientras que su mano era algo delicada, de finos dedos y se sujetaba con ella firmemente al asiento.

Reí por dentro, cuando noté que el joven de camiseta negra tensaba la mandíbula y cambiaba su expresión a la de extrema seriedad y desinterés… al parecer perdió la atención del chico a su lado y la "nueva competencia" se llevaba la curiosidad del jovencito de ojos verdes, ya que ya no miraba como antes al de su derecha. Todo esto transcurría en el más molesto silencio que jamás percibí en un colectivo, pero nada se podía hacer al respecto.

El ahora nuevo trío que se había formado captó toda mi atención, y no pude contener una risita de sorpresa al ver al ahora nuevo pasajero, al de rosa, miraba sin recato al de ojitos verdes! De pies a cabeza lo hacía, hasta se quedó observándole la parte baja del obligo! De donde salió este chico?!- pensé… ya que era la lascivia con patas aquél muchacho de ojos ceniza, que sin disimulo hostigaba con la mirada al estudiante. El universitario se limitó a mirar por la ventana, acomodar su mochila tipo morral, pero de vez en cuando les echaba fugaces miradas a los dos de al lado, como quien observa lo que es de su propiedad diría yo… Competencia?...

Ahora quien estaba sumamente incómodo, al parecer, era el de ojitos verdes, ya que con algo de nerviosismo miraba al de su derecha, como al de su izquierda. Estaba realmente incomodo allí, entre esos dos, pero ninguno de los tres hacia mucho que digamos, como para denotar fielmente lo que yo sí podía ver desde mi ángulo, era extrañamente divertida aquella situación y si tuviese que elegir a quien armaría como pareja, sería definitivamente al universitario con el estudiante de instituto, el de las tiernas pecas…

Una mujer que estaba en el asiento en frente del joven de ojos verdes, se levantó y caminó hasta el final del vehículo, donde se encontraba el timbre para marcar la parada, lo tocó y se bajó, el asiento quedó vacío y ninguno de los tres chicos se sentó en él de inmediato, ellos se echaron miradas fugaces, como viendo o esperando alguna señal de consentimiento para sentarse, pero quien lo hizo finalmente fue el más chico. Dudosamente se sentó e inmediatamente los otros dos se juntaron, llenando el hueco que dejó el chico al sentarse. Ya yo no podía ver la cara de aquél muchachito que tan bien me cayó después de todo, pero notaba cómo los que estaban parados le miraron.

Me di cuenta que en ese momento quedaron los jeans de ambos chicos, peligrosamente cerca del rostro del muchacho, quien trataba de no mirar a esas zonas peligrosas. Lo que casi me mata de la risa por la impresión fue lo que hizo el de camiseta rosa: se acomodó los testículos, por encima del jean! Tan sugerentemente sensual, que me sonrojé por ello mientras me aguantaba la risa, apretando los dientes… Definitivamente este chico estaba en plan de guerra y su objetivo era sin ninguna duda el de ojos esmeraldas.

El pobre no se lo esperaba, ya que justo había desviado la vista por un segundo a la entrepierna del chico, en el momento en que se tocó sin pudor las bolas, como quien toca una fruta para ver si estaba a punto, no sé, y rápidamente giró la vista para otro lado. El universitario notó como se tensaba el más chico ante la acción del otro, que dio un suspiro bastante profundo y sentido, que hasta pude escuchar cómo salía el aire de sus fosas nasales. Le habría molestado? Esperaba que sí y que de un empujón sacara de ese sitio al "salido" ése! Y que tomara al de ojitos verdes y… y ya me estaba imaginando cosas otra vez…

Ya ni sabía por qué lugar estaba, por haber estado al tanto de esos tres, miré por la ventana y ya casi llegaba al barrio donde vivía yo. Observé nuevamente al grupo de adolescentes y noté que el de rosa se acomodaba un poco la ropa, miraba su celular y al fondo del bus, tal vez ya se iba a bajar, miraba adelante y hacia afuera del vehículo; tomó sus pertenencias y sin antes echarle una última mirada al chico de ojos verdes, sentado en un asiento, le esbozó una media sonrisa de lo más picara y sugerente, pero así también miró fijamente y por un segundo al universitario, el cual respondió también a esa mirada desafiante con un semblante serio e inexpresivo, pero que a la vez decía bastante de lo que pasaba tal vez en su interior al tener en frente a tan "arrogante" persona…

Finalmente el lindo, pero provocadoramente salido chico, se bajó del coche, pero se quedo parado afuera del vehículo mirando exactamente donde estaba el jovencito, el cual no disimulaba al verle desde su asiento, sin ninguna mueca, o era lo que yo podía apreciar desde mi ángulo. El universitario también lo hacía, pero su rostro, en cambio era distinto al de hacía momentos atrás. Otras personas también bajaron tras el de rosa y nuevamente el colectivo emprendió su marcha. Ambos muchachos giraban sus cabezas tratando de seguir viendo al de rosa, quien se quedó allí parado, mirando al interior del coche.

Una anciana que no logró encontrar asiento desocupado, se acercó hasta el más joven, el cual tras verla parada allí, inmediatamente se levantó y le ofreció su asiento con un tímido y suave: _-Se quiere sentar señora?-_le cedió amablemente el asiento a la ancianita, que tras agradecerle, se sentó cómodamente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz del de ojos verdes, sonaba tímida y encantadoramente dulce… Otra vez se encontraban parados el universitario y el más joven, nuevamente el uno al lado del otro, como en un principio, pero esta vez el silencio separador se sentía más tangible y doloroso.

Ambos miraban afuera del vehículo, viendo pasar los postes de luz, personas y demás elementos del exterior, creí que ese era el final de toda mi "telenovela" ya que nadie daba ningún indicio de interés por el que tenían al lado, y a decir verdad me quedé bastante frustrado por eso, pero algo me llamó la atención un poco más adelante del recorrido, cuando en distintas paradas se bajaron la mayoría de los pasajeros, quedando relativamente desierto el interior del coche y por ende muchos más asientos vacíos, disponibles para cualquiera de los dos, pero ellos no se sentaron, siendo que tenían alrededor de 8 lugares en los cuales sentarse más cómodamente, pero no, no lo hacían, no se sentaban, prefirieron estar parados el uno al lado del otro, en sumo silencio, pero juntos al fin. Esto renovó la idea de que allí había algo, pero que no se animaban a asumir… ¿Pero por qué no? Porqué no lo hacían? … esto me molestó un poco ya que no comprendía cómo es que no lo hacían!

Me preguntaba en mi interior el porqué se nos hace tan difícil a los seres humanos, el estar solos, pero así también nos cuesta mucho más dar el primer paso… qué es ese miedo que nos frena? Que es esa inseguridad que nos limita a lanzarnos sin pensar, por aquello que anhelamos?… Por qué el humano no puede subsistir por sí solo? Qué es esa necesidad de tener que sí o sí completarse con otros para ser felices o por lo menos para sobrevivir? Por qué la vida nos hace únicos e individuales, en cuerpo y mente, para que luego nos imponga la condición de requerir de otra u otras almas para complementarse, sin considerar el a veces doloroso proceso de búsqueda y frustración?

Las personas no pueden estar solas y eso es algo que me quedó muy claro, pero lo que realmente me costaba aceptar es el condicionante que nos impone la vida, sé de gente que nunca quiso estar sola, pero la vida se encargó de que así terminaran, y al ver a estos dos chicos más me cuestionaba cosas y mas porqués surgían ante todas estas prerrogativas, seguramente estaba siendo ilusamente cerrado en mi posición y descartaba los motivos que nos llevan a quedarnos solos, con mi idea de pretender amor para todos, pero era tan frustrante el ver cosas como las que veía en esos dos, y que nada se hiciera para que algo grande surgiera con un simple Sí.

Estaban parados allí, uno al lado del otro, mirando el exterior por la ventana, juntos, casi rozándose, y con más de un asiento vacío para cualquiera de ellos y esto afianzaba en mí la idea de un amor, pero cercado por prejuicios, miedos y timidez… El universitario miraba ya con un poco de intención al de ojitos verdes, el cual también respondía a los ojos marrones, con un poco más de convicción, devolviendo su mirada al de al lado. Me era difícil el mirarles por mucho tiempo, ya que quedaría muy obvio ante ellos viéndoles fijamente, así que debía alternarles miradas a los dos y al entorno en general para no delatarme. Pero sí, allí había algo y su postura ya no era la misma.

Pero sin darme cuenta, el universitario tomó su bolso y se corrió unos pasos cerca del timbre de bajada, esto no me lo esperaba y la verdad que lo sentí bastante, sobre todo al ver como esos dos ojitos verdes le vieron moverse hasta acercarse a la salida, sabía muy bien que al bajarse, tal vez nunca volverían a verse, y la incertidumbre que reflejaban esos tiernos ojos, me dolieron. Pero era algo inevitable, tarde o temprano a alguno de los dos se les iba a terminar el recorrido y tendrían que seguir cada quien por su camino. Las posibilidades de volver a encontrarse en el colectivo o en esta gran ciudad eran muy pocas y eso me dolió a mí.

Lentamente el universitario se acercaba más al timbre, esperando a que se acerque el coche a una parada, ya que miraba atentamente hacia afuera, ubicándose con la mirada. Se iba el que al parecer movió más de un sentimiento en el estudiante y nada hacía para evitarlo, se iba a bajar y sabe Dios cuando lo vería otra vez. Que frustración… qué bronca que sentí. Les miré y pude ver como el de ojos verdes miraba a su derecha, donde estaba parado el universitario con un dedo en el botón del timbre, su mirada también había cambiado, era más seria y de resignación.

El universitario presionó el botón que marcaria el fin de su recorrido y entonces el colectivo paró a un costado de la calle, el lugar estaba muy cerca de mi barrio y tenía la misma apariencia del mío. Uno a uno bajó los escalones de la puerta de salida del vehículo y mientras lo hacía, casi en el último peldaño, le echó una última mirada al de ojos verdes, dedicándole una sonrisa, que me supo de lo más emocionante y terminó de salir del coche. Se quedó parado, como lo había hecho el de rosa tiempo atrás, mirando al interior del bus, al lugar donde seguía parado el del instituto, quien apretó la tira de su mochila, la cual colgaba de su hombro, mientras que miraba también al exterior. El vehículo emprendió nuevamente su marcha, lentamente, dejando atrás al universitario.

El chico dentro del colectivo suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos un momento, bajó su mirada al piso y noté como se sonrojó. Levantó su vista y la giró hacia la mía, me miró y yo no desvié mis ojos a ningún lugar, le miré fijo un momento y en sus ojos parecía no haber nada, ni luz ni tristeza, nada… Al parecer estaba al tanto de que les estuve observando durante todo el recorrido, ya que al voltear su mirada nuevamente hacia el cristal de la ventana, esbozó una sonrisa irónica llena de resignación. Ya estaba cerca de la parada donde debía bajarme y acomodé mis cosas y me fijé si estaba todo en su lugar. Me levanté del asiento en el que había estado por casi una hora y me dirigí hasta el timbre de bajada. Miré al chico, el cual se había sentado en un asiento al lado de la ventana, apoyando su mentón en su mano, mirando hacia afuera. Toqué el timbre y me bajé. Miré la hora en mi celular y eran casi las 14:00.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo que vi durante el viaje en colectivo, en el universitario, el de rosa, en todos los pasajeros y sobre todo en el estudiantes de ojos verdes… todo pasó como en un flash en mi mente y me hizo pensar muchas cosas, cosas que fallaban en nuestro ser como personas, cosas que algunos tenían y que a otros les faltaba: el valor, ese valor a lanzarse por lo que uno quiere, dejando de lado prejuicios, miedos, la falsa moral inculcada por terceros, todo… dejando de lado todo aquello y lanzarse ciegamente por eso que tanto anhelamos. Me compadecí de aquel chico y rogué porque encontrara quien le amara, pero pensando en la oportunidad que ambos perdieron y que por una cuestión de miedos diría yo, dejaron pasar… Recordé todo aquello que hizo mi pareja para poder estar conmigo y lo que le dolió el no estar a mi lado, por esos mismos motivos. Pero el fue valiente y se lanzó como quien sale a batallar dándolo todo, dejando todo lo que lo sujetaba atrás y pelearla sin arma más efectiva que su amor, su más puro y fuerte amor.

Caminé cabizbajo las dos cuadras hasta mi casa, pensando y re pensando hasta llegar a ella. Subí las escaleras y entré, un olor a comida quemada fue lo primero que inundó mis sentidos, y de la cocina, algo despeinado y asustado salió él… _- Me colgué, se me quemaron las papas, pero ahora hago más-_ dijo asustado y sudando por la humareda que salía de la cocina, cocinar nunca fue su fuerte y jamás me importó, solamente me acerqué hasta él con una sonrisa y lo tomé del rostro para besarle. Nos quedamos en medio de la sala besándonos un momento, sin decir nada más, me separé de él y solamente le dije: - **Muchas Gracias…**- el me miró entre feliz y confuso, pero fue lo que me salió de adentro, para agradecerle el haberme hecho tan feliz todo este tiempo, al haberse lanzado por lo que su corazón anhelaba. Solo podía agradecerle por ello.

_El primer paso es el que más cuesta, y es de valientes el hacerlo. Dime que eres tú? Un valiente que deja sus miedos y prejuicios a un lado por aquello que quieres, o cobarde, que mira desde lejos cómo sus oportunidades vuelan en manos de otro, por temores irracionales y por nada que valga más que la felicidad? No hay nada que provenga de terceros que pueda ser más fuerte que lo que sale de uno mismo…_

**THE END**

* * *

_**Aquí la última actualización de este año. Subí bastantes historias en estos doce meses y ¿qué les pareció está última historia? Y la pregunta más importante ¿adivinaron quienes eran los personajes que aparecieron en esta historia?**_

_**Con mucho amor, le dedico esta historia a thetalentlesswriter. Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños que debí haber publicado hace semanas y sé que no es la cosa que te prometí (Bunny pukerainbows) pero mi inspiración está tan perdida que no puede escribir cosas sobre romance en estos momentos. **_

_**Nos leemos en el 2013. ¡Feliz Año para mis amadas lectoras!**_

_**Muffin Out.**_


End file.
